We the seven soldiers of victory shall return to Limbo Town
by Slade J. Wilson
Summary: A continuation of balance with Klarion fear and Teekl his origin story
1. Chapter 1

Klarion had just been taken into custody after his magic was gone or teekl was killed so he was being taken to the mountain and was currently riding in the bio ship in one of rocket's bubbles

This is inside the team's head:

KF:"yes we took down Klarion"

R: "Yeah but he's so not feeling the aster"

AL:" I do admit that he does look much paler"

A: "and he's quietly chanting "Draaga Draaga"

KF: "ok something might be wrong with him besides the obvious mental issues"

R: "I agree with Wally"

Klarion's POV

"Didn't know capes murdered" Klarion thought while chanting Draaga so he might live a couple more hours then he should without his familiar

"Lucky me I get caught when the junior league starts killing" Klarion muttered.

"Woah woah we don't murder dude" Kid flash said

Klarion stared at Him as if he was the stupidest person in the world

"Well then what do you call what you're doing right now" He said after a brief moment.

"Uh taking you into Custody" Robin and Artemis both said.

Klarion grasped his head and fell down unconscious

"Um were going to need some medical attention" Superboy said.

"Klarion was chanting Draaga I don't know what that is but let's try it" so they all started chanting it nothing happened, they soon arrived at the mountain where he received medical attention and slowly key word being slowly he regained consciousness and he than slowly and more quietly began chanting Draaga and he slowly could stand up but he could not stop chanting or else he would die.

He eventually was able to mentally inform Miss Martian that if he stopped chanting he would into a catatonic state and possibly never wake up and he needed to get to limbo town so he could get back his magic do necromancy and get my Draaga back

They go discuss this elsewhere

"He could be faking" Superboy said.

"I doubt he could fake that" Aqualad responded

"He must be from this place he called Limbo town" M'gann stated.

Artemis, Wally and Robin let out a snicker.

"And Draaga, I have read that sometimes meant a familiar or in his case Teekl" Zatanna said.

"He also told me his record for staying alive without Teekl was 2 days" M'gann added.

"Then I guess us the seven soldiers of victory have to return to Limbo town" Wally said.

That's some of the original comics he appeared in


	2. Chapter 2

"And there!" Robin exclaimed as he examined his handiwork on the super cycle so it would be good for inter-dimensional travel.

"Klarion says go to Roanoke island" Miss Martian said not completely willing to be Klarion's translator .

"And you needed to do all that stuff just to get to Roanoke we could take a bus to get there!" Artemis said.

"I could just Transport us there" Zatanna nervously uttered.

"Then let's go already" Superboy yelled clearly enraged.

Zatanna transported them to Roanoke island and Klarion showed them the spot he was looking a little Better, clearly the being close to his home got his magic back and he informed the team through M'gann that Zatanna Robin and Superboy could go.

"Why?" Kid flash inquired.

"He says because everyone there has black hair and they _dislike_ visitors" Miss Martian replied putting extra emphasis on dislike.

"Here's a spell Zatanna use it on Robin, Superboy and yourself" M'gann added.

"Lamron sehtolc no Nibor, Yobrepus dna Annataz" Zatanna yelled, and soon they were all dressed like catholic School boys with suit robe things on with on exception they had blue skin and Klarion did too.

They soon disappeared underground.

Robin's POV

"We are in pilgrim land no tech, no computers." Robin thought freaking out a little bit, ok a lot bit he heard Klarion say "home" and start walking to what seemed to be a demented church.

Super boy's POV

"So much blue" Superboy calmly thought. Seeing as everyone had blue skin and was dressed like a pilgrim some people were rising others from the dead and other normal stuff.

Klarion talked to someone and before you knew he had magic back and was walking back to the team "I got magic back" he said

"But don't get your hopes up only the bit I learned not the type I get for existing for that I need Teekl" he said he beamed them up to the team changed their out fits back to normal.

"Can't you just resurrect her now" Wally said.

Klarion shook his head and replied "I need some Lythiam which Is only found on Czrania"

Rocket, who had traveled around the Galaxy knew of Czarnia and responded "so when are we bringing in Lobo"

remember to review the story


	3. Chapter 3

Lobo was chilling on earth being normal well as normal as you can be while being the last survivor of you planet that you killed with mutant scorpions for a science project. Suddenly the door of his apartment was burst in where he was restrained and somehow sedadated by by the team.

"Hey why are we helping Klarion?" Wally asked after they put Lobo in a cell.

" Good question but as I see it Klarion being from a completely different society has an excuse for joining the Light maybe it's customary where he's from." Rocket stated

"True" said Robin "or every super villain could turn them selves in".

As they walked to where Lobo was being held they furtherly talked about this thought it was evenly matched in numbers the argument went in Klarion's favor.

When they came in they were in for a surprise, Lobo and Klarion were combatting? Now this was odd because off the fact Klarion dodged only and closed his eyes which was also confusing Lobo but he kept on attacking.

"HA!" Klarion screamed after finally dealing a blows witch then knocked Lobo out.

"I got the Information I- we uh umm" Klarion Stammered he didn't know which to use eventually he went with I "need" he finished flustered.

"How we we get there?" Robin and Artemis said at the same time.

"Boom tubes" Klarion Said Excitedly

"Uh we don't use those" Kid Flash stated awkwardly that was when the team remembered that he was a villain.

"Well I'll teleport myself to get it then." He stated quietly.

In a few seconds Klarion was back and with the metal he said thank you to the team and was gone.

"Well that was it." Aqualad stated coldly.

Suddenly in the blink of an eye Klarion teleported Back Immediately

Saying "Funny story"


End file.
